


Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die

by SunshineBomb



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Too Weird To Live Too Rare To Die Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: Panic! poetry





	Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the lyrics used. They belong to Panic! At the Disco/Brendon Urie.

If you love me, let me go;  
A face like heaven.   
So give it to me  
And hope to die.   
Never did I think that  
It could go anywhere.   
I've never so adored you,  
So, show me your love.   
We are young again.


End file.
